Revolução Francesa
Revolução Francesa é o nome dado ao conjunto de acontecimentos que, entre 5 de maio de 1789 e 9 de novembro de 1799 , alteraram o quadro político e social da França. Ela começa com a convocação dos Estados Gerais e a Queda da Bastilha e se encerra com o golpe de estado do 18 de brumário de Napoleão Bonaparte. Em causa estavam o Antigo Regime (Ancien Régime) e os privilégios do clero e da nobreza. Foi influenciada pelos ideais do Iluminismo"Teoria política de Kant e Herder: Despotismo Esclarecido e Legitimidade da Revolução" de G. Mayos (trad. G. Silveira Siqueira). e da Independência Americana (1776). Está entre as maiores revoluções da história da humanidade. A Revolução é considerada como o acontecimento que deu início à Idade Contemporânea. Aboliu a servidão e os direitos feudais e proclamou os princípios universais de "Liberdade, Igualdade e Fraternidade" (Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité), frase de autoria de Jean-Jacques Rousseau. Para a França, abriu-se em 1789 o longo período de convulsões políticas do século XIX, fazendo-a passar por várias repúblicas, uma ditadura, uma monarquia constitucional e dois impérios. Antecedentes A França tomada pelo Antigo Regime era um grande edifício construído por cinquenta gerações, por mais de quinhentos anos. As suas fundações mais antigas e mais profundas eram obras da Igreja, estabelecidas durante mil e trezentos anos. A sociedade francesa do século XVIII mantinha a divisão em três Ordens ou Estados típica do Antigo Regime – Clero ou Primeiro Estado, Nobreza ou Segundo Estado, e Povo ou Terceiro Estado – cada qual regendo-se por leis próprias (privilégios), com um Rei absoluto (ou seja, um Rei que detinha um poder supremo independente) no topo da hierarquia dos Estados. O Rei fora antes de tudo o obreiro da unidade nacional através do seu poder independente das Ordens, significando que era ele quem tinha a última palavra sobre a justiça, a economia, a diplomacia, a paz e a guerra, e quem se lhe opusesse teria como destino a prisão da Bastilha. A França sofrera uma evolução assinalável nos últimos anos: não havia censura, a tortura fora proibida em 1788, e a representação do Terceiro Estado nos Estados Gerais acabava de ser duplicada para contrariar a Nobreza e o Clero que não queriam uma reforma dos impostos. Em 14 de julho de 1789, quando a Bastilha foi tomada pelos revolucionários, albergava oito prisioneiros. Com a exceção da nobreza rural, a riqueza das restantes classes sociais na França tinha crescido imensamente nas últimas décadas. O crescimento da indústria era notável. No Norte e no Centro, havia uma metalurgia moderna (Le Cresot data de 1781); em Lyon havia sedas; em Rouen e em Mulhouse havia algodão; na Lorraine havia o ferro e o sal; havia lanifícios em Castres, Sedan, Abbeville e Elbeuf; em Marselha havia sabão; em Paris havia mobiliário, tanoaria e as indústrias de luxo, etc.. Existia uma Bolsa de Valores, vários bancos, e uma Caixa de Desconto com um capital de cem milhões que emitia notas. Segundo Jacques Necker, a França detinha, antes da Revolução, metade do numerário existente na Europa. Nobres e burgueses misturavam muitos capitais em investimentos. Antes da Revolução, o maior problema da indústria francesa era a falta de mão de obra. Desde a morte do rei Luís XIV, o comércio com o exterior tinha mais do que quadruplicado. Em 1788, eram 1,061 milhões de livres, um valor que só se voltará a verificar depois de 1848. Os grandes portos, como Marselha, Bordéus, Nantes, floresciam como grandes centros cosmopolitas. O comércio interior seguia uma ascensão paralela. Sabendo-se que existia uma burguesia tão enriquecida, muitos historiadores colocaram a hipótese de haver uma massa enorme de camponeses famintos. Na França, o imposto rural por excelência era a "taille", um imposto recolhido com base nos sinais exteriores de riqueza, por colectores escolhidos pelos próprios camponeses. A servidão dos campos, que ainda se mantinha em quase todos os países da Europa, persistia apenas em zonas recônditas da França, e sob forma muito mitigada, no Jura e no Bourbonnais. Em 1779, o Rei tinha apagado os últimos traços de servidão nos seus domínios, tendo sido imitado por muitos senhores. Ao longo da História, a miséria tem provocado muitos motins, mas em regra não provoca revoluções. A situação da França, antes da Revolução, era a de um Estado pobre num país rico.Pierre Gaxotte (da Academia Francesa), La Révolution Française, Paris, Librairie Arthème Fayard, 1957, pp. 31-54. Causas thumb|esquerda|upright|Os [[sans-culottes eram artesãos, trabalhadores e até pequenos proprietários que viviam nos arredores de Paris. Recebiam esse nome porque não usavam os elegantes calções que a nobreza vestia, mas uma calça de algodão grosseira.]] As causas da revolução francesa são remotas e imediatas. Entre as do primeiro grupo, há de considerar que a França passava por um período de crise financeira. A participação francesa na Guerra da Independência dos Estados Unidos da América, a participação (e derrota) na Guerra dos Sete Anos, os elevados custos da Corte de Luís XVI, tinham deixado as finanças do país em mau estado. Os votos eram atribuídos por ordem (1- clero, 2- nobreza, 3- Terceiro Estado) e não por cabeça. Havia grandes injustiças entre as antigas ordens e ficava sempre o Terceiro Estado prejudicado com a aprovação das leis. Os chamados Privilegiados estavam isentos de impostos, e apenas uma ordem sustentava o país, deixando obviamente a balança comercial negativa ante os elevados custos das sucessivas guerras, altos encargos públicos e os supérfluos gastos da corte do rei Luís XVI. O rei Luís XVI acaba por convidar o Conde Turgot para gerir os destinos do país como ministro e implementar profundas reformas sociais e econômicas. Sociais thumb|upright|O Terceiro-Estado carregando o Primeiro e o Segundo Estados nas costas. A sociedade francesa da segunda metade do século XVIII possuía dois grupos muito privilegiados: * o Clero ou Primeiro Estado, composto pelo Alto Clero, que representava 0,5% da população francesa, era identificado com a nobreza e negava reformas, e pelo Baixo Clero, identificado com o povo, e que as reclamava; * a Nobreza, ou Segundo Estado, composta por uma camada palaciana ou cortesã, que sobrevivia à custa do Estado, por uma camada provincial, que se mantinha com as rendas dos feudos, e uma camada chamada Nobreza Togada, em que alguns juízes e altos funcionários burgueses adquiriram os seus títulos e cargos, transmissíveis aos herdeiros. Aproximava-se de 1,5% dos habitantes. Esses dois grupos (ou Estados) oprimiam e exploravam o Terceiro Estado, constituído por burgueses, camponeses sem terra e os "sans-culottes", uma camada heterogênea composta por artesãos, aprendizes e proletários, que tinham este nome graças às calças simples que usavam, diferentes dos tecidos caros utilizados pelos nobres. Os impostos e contribuições para o Estado, o clero e a nobreza incidiam sobre o Terceiro Estado, uma vez que os dois últimos não só tinham isenção tributária como ainda usufruíam do tesouro real por meio de pensões e cargos públicos. A França ainda tinha grandes características feudais: 80% de sua economia era agrícola. Quando uma grande escassez de alimentos ocorreu devido a uma onda de frio na região, a população foi obrigada a mudar-se para as cidades e lá, nas fábricas, era constantemente explorada e a cada ano tornava-se mais miserável. Vivia à base de pão preto e em casas de péssimas condições, sem saneamento básico e vulneráveis a muitas doenças. '' A reavaliação das bases jurídicas do Antigo Regime foi montada à luz do pensamento Iluminista, representado por Voltaire, Diderot, Montesquieu, John Locke, Immanuel Kant etc. Eles forneceram pensamentos para criticar as estruturas políticas e sociais absolutistas e sugeriram a ideia de uma maneira de conduzir liberal burguesa. A situação social era tão grave e o nível de insatisfação popular tão grande que o povo foi às ruas com o objetivo de tomar o poder e arrancar do governo a monarquia comandada pelo rei Luis XVI. O primeiro alvo dos revolucionários foi a Bastilha. A Queda da Bastilha em 14 de Julho de 1789 marca o início do processo revolucionário, pois a prisão política era o símbolo da monarquia francesa. Econômicas A causa mais forte de Revolução foi a econômica, já que as causas sociais, como de costume, não conseguem ser ouvidas por si sós. Os historiadores sugerem o ano de 1789 como o início da Revolução Francesa. Mas esta, por uma das "ironias" da história, começou dois anos antes, com uma reação dos notáveis franceses - clérigos e nobres - contra o absolutismo, tendo sido inspirada em ideias iluministas, e se pretendia reformar e para isso buscava limitar seus privilégios. Luís XVI convocou a nobreza e o clero para contribuírem no pagamento de impostos, na altamente aristocrática Assembleia dos Notáveis (1787). No meio do caos econômico e do descontentamento geral, Luís XVI da França não conseguiu promover reformas tributárias, impedido pela nobreza e pelo clero, que não "queriam dar os anéis para salvar os dedos". Não percebendo que seus privilégios dependiam do Absolutismo, os notáveis pediram ajuda à burguesia para lutar contra o poder real - era a Revolta da Aristocracia ou dos Notáveis (1787-1789). Eles iniciaram a revolta ao exigir a convocação dos Estados Gerais para votar o projeto de reformas. thumb|[[Jacques Necker.]] Por sugestão do Ministro dos assuntos econômicos à época, Jacques Necker, o rei Luís XVI convocou a Assembléia dos Estados Gerais, instituição que não era reunida desde 1614. Os Estados Gerais reuniram-se em maio de 1789 no Palácio de Versalhes, com o objetivo de acalmar uma revolução de que já falava a burguesia. As causas econômicas também eram estruturais. As riquezas eram mal distribuídas; a crise produtiva manufatureira estava ligada ao sistema corporativo, que fixava quantidade e condições de produtividade. Isso descontentou a burguesia. Outro fator econômico foi a crise agrícola, que ocorreu graças ao aumento populacional. Entre 1715 e 1789, a população francesa cresceu consideravelmente, entre 8 e 9 milhões de habitantes. Como a quantidade de alimentos produzida era insuficiente e as geadas abatiam a produção alimentícia, o fantasma da fome pairou sobre os franceses. Política Em fevereiro de 1787, o ministro das finanças, Loménie de Brienne, submeteu a uma Assembleia de Notáveis, escolhidos de entre a nobreza, clero, burguesia e burocracia, um projeto que incluía o lançamento de um novo imposto sobre a propriedade da nobreza e do clero. Esta Assembleia não aprovou o novo imposto, pedindo que o rei Luís XVI convocasse os Estados-Gerais. Em 8 de agosto, o rei concordou, convocando os Estados Gerais para maio de 1789. Fazendo parte dos trabalhos preparatórios da reunião dos Estados Gerais, começaram a ser escritos os tradicionais cahiers de doléances, onde se registraram as queixas das três ordens. O Parlamento de Paris proclama então que os Estados Gerais se deveriam reunir de acordo com as regras observadas na sua última reunião, em 1614. Aproveitando a lembrança, o Clube dos Trinta começa imediatamente a lançar panfletos defendendo o voto individual inorgânico - "um homem, um voto" - e a duplicação dos representantes do Terceiro Estado. Várias reuniões de Assembleias provinciais, como em Grenoble, já o haviam feito. Jacques Necker, de novo ministro das finanças, manifesta a sua concordância com a duplicação dos representantes do Terceiro Estado, deixando para as reuniões dos Estados a decisão quanto ao modo de votação – orgânico (pelas ordens) ou inorgânico (por cabeça). Serão eleitos 291 deputados para a reunião do Primeiro Estado (Clero), 270 para a do Segundo Estado (Nobreza), e 578 deputados para a reunião do Terceiro Estado (burguesia e pequenos proprietários). Entretanto, multiplicam-se os panfletos, surgindo nobres como o conde d'Antraigues, e clérigos como o bispo Sieyès, a defender que o Terceiro estado era todo o Estado. Escrevia o bispo Sieyès, em janeiro de 1779: “''O que é o terceiro estado? Tudo. O que é que tem sido até agora na ordem política? Nada. O que é que pede? Tornar-se alguma coisa''”. A reunião dos Estados Gerais, como previsto, vai iniciar-se em Versalhes no dia 5 de maio de 1789. A Revolução A Revolução Francesa pode ser subdividida em quatro períodos: a Assembléia Constituinte, a Assembléia Legislativa, a Convenção e o Diretório. thumb|esquerda|A [[Queda da Bastilha, símbolo mais radical e abrangente das revoluções burguesas.]] O período da Assembleia Constituinte decorre de 9 de julho de 1789 a 30 de setembro de 1791. As primeiras ações dos revolucionários deram-se quando, em 17 de junho, a reunião do Terceiro Estado se proclamou "Assembléia Nacional" e, pouco depois, "Assembléia Nacional Constituinte". Em 12 de julho, começam os motins em Paris, culminando em 14 de julho com a tomada da prisão da Bastilha, símbolo do poder real e depósito de armas. Sob proposta de dois aristocratas, o visconde de Noailles e do duque de Aiguillon, a Assembleia suprime todos os privilégios das comunidades e das pessoas, as imunidades provinciais e municipais, as banalidades, e os direitos feudais. Pouco depois, aprovava-se a solene "Declaração dos direitos do Homem e do Cidadão". O lema dos revolucionários era "Liberdade, Igualdade e Fraternidade", mas logo em 14 de junho de 1791, se aprovou a Lei de Le Chapelier que proibia os sindicatos de trabalhadores e as greves, com penas que podiam ir até à pena de morte. Em 19 de abril de 1791, o Estado nacionaliza e passa a administrar todos os bens da Igreja Católica, sendo aprovada em julho a Constituição Civil do Clero, por intermédio da qual os padres católicos passam a ser funcionários públicos. O período da Assembléia Legislativa decorre de 8 de outubro de 1791, quando se dá a primeira reunião da Assembléia Legislativa, até aos massacres de 2 a 7 de setembro do ano seguinte. Sucedem-se os motins de Paris provocados pela fome; a França declara guerra à Áustria; dá-se o ataque ao Palácio das Tulherias; a família real é presa, e começam as revoltas monárquicas na Bretanha, Vendeia e Delfinado. Entra o período da Convenção Nacional, de 20 de setembro de 1792 até 26 de outubro de 1795. A Convenção vem a ficar dominada pelos jacobinos (partido da pequena e média burguesia, liderado por Robespierre), criando-se o Comitê de Salvação Pública e o Comitê de Segurança Geral iniciando-se o reino do Terror. A monarquia é abolida e muitos nobres abandonam o país, vindo a família de Luís XVI a ser guilhotinada em 1793. Vai seguir-se o período do Diretório até 1799, também conhecido como o período da "Reação Termidoriana". Um golpe de Estado armado desencadeado pela alta burguesia financeira marca o fim de qualquer participação popular no movimento revolucionário. Foi um período autoritário assente no exército (então restabelecido após vitórias realizadas em campanhas externas). Elaborou-se uma nova Constituição, com o propósito de manter a alta burguesia (girondinos) livre de duas grandes ameaças: o jacobinismo e o ancien régime. O golpe do 18 de Brumário em 9 de novembro de 1799 põe fim ao Diretório, iniciando-se a Era Napoleônica sob a forma do Consulado, a que se segue a Ditadura e o Império. A Revolução Francesa semeou uma nova ideologia na Europa, conduziu a guerras, acabando por ser derrotada pela instalação do Império e, depois da derrota de Napoleão Bonaparte, pelo retorno a uma Monarquia na qual o rei Luís XVIII vai outorgar uma Carta Constitucional. A Assembleia Constituinte thumb|upright|Sessão inaugural dos [[Estados Gerais, em Versalhes (1789).]] Os deputados dos três estados eram unânimes em um ponto: desejavam limitar o poder real, à semelhança do que se passava na vizinha Inglaterra e que igualmente tinha sido assegurado pelos norte-americanos nas suas constituições. No dia 5 de maio, o rei mandou abrir a sessão inaugural dos Estados Gerais e, em seu discurso, advertiu que não se deveria tratar de política, isto é, da limitação do poder real, mas apenas da reorganização financeira do reino e do sistema tributário. O clero e a nobreza tentaram diversas manobras para conter o ímpeto reformista do Terceiro Estado, cujos representantes comparecem à Assembleia presentando as reclamações do povo (materializadas nos "Cahiers de Doléances"). Os deputados da nobreza e do clero queriam que as eleições fossem por estado (clero, um voto; nobreza, um voto; povo, um voto), pois assim, já que clero e a nobreza comungavam os mesmos interesses, garantiriam seus privilégios. O terceiro estado queria que a votação fosse individual, por deputado, porque, contando com votos do baixo clero e da nobreza liberal, conseguiria reformar o sistema tributário do reino. Ante a impossibilidade de conciliar tais interesses, Luís XVI tentou dissolver os Estados Gerais, impedindo a entrada dos deputados na sala das sessões. Os representantes do Terceiro Estado rebelaram-se e invadiram a sala do jogo da péla (espécie de tênis em quadra coberta), em 15 de junho de 1789, e transformaram-se na Assembléia Nacional, jurando só se separar após a votação de uma constituição para a França (Juramento da Sala do Jogo da Péla). Em 9 de julho de 1789, juntamente com muitos deputados do baixo clero, os Estados Gerais autoproclamaram-se Assembleia Nacional Constituinte. thumb|esquerda|O Juramento da Péla. Essa decisão levou o rei a tomar medidas mais drásticas, entre as quais a demissão do ministro Jacques Necker, conhecido por suas posições reformistas. Em razão disso, a população de Paris se mobilizou e tomou as ruas da cidade. Os ânimos mais exaltados conclamavam todos a tomar as armas. O rei decidiu reagir fechando a Assembléia, mas foi impedido por uma sublevação popular em Paris, reproduzida a seguir em outras cidades e no campo. O Conde de Artois (futuro Carlos X) e outros dirigentes reacionários, defrontados a tais ameaças, fugiram do país, transformando-se no grupo dos émigrés. A burguesia parisiense, temendo que a população da cidade aproveitasse a queda do antigo sistema de governo para recorrer à ação direta, apressou-se a estabelecer um governo provisório local, a '''Comuna. Este governo popular, em 13 de julho, organizou a Guarda Nacional, uma milícia burguesa para resistir tanto a um possível retorno do rei, quanto a uma eventual mais violenta da população civil, cujo comando coube ao deputado da Assembléia e herói da independência dos Estados Unidos, Marie Joseph Motier, o Marquês de La Fayette. A bandeira dos Bourbons foi substituída por uma tricolor (azul, branca e vermelha), que passou a ser a bandeira nacional. E, em toda a França, foram constituídas unidades da milícia e governos provisórios. thumb|''A Tomada da [[Bastilha, por Jean-Pierre Louis Laurent Houel.]] Enquanto isso, os acontecimentos precipitaram-se e a agitação tomou conta das ruas: em 13 de julho constituíram-se as Milícias de Paris, organizações militares-populares. No dia 14 de julho, populares armados invadiram o Arsenal dos Inválidos, à procura de munições e, em seguida, invadiram a Bastilha, uma fortaleza que fora transformada em prisão política, mas que já não era a terrível prisão de outros tempos. Dentro da prisão, estavam apenas sete condenados: quatro por roubo, dois nobres por comportamento imoral, e um por assassinato. A intenção inicial dos rebeldes ao tomar a Bastilha era se apoderar da pólvora lá armazenada. Caiu assim um dos símbolos do Absolutismo. A Queda da Bastilha causou profunda emoção nas províncias e acelerou a queda dos intendentes. Organizaram-se novas municipalidades e guardas nacionais. A partir de então, a revolução estendeu-se ao campo, com maior violência: os camponeses saquearam as propriedades feudais, invadiram e queimaram os castelos e cartórios, para destruir os títulos de propriedade das terras ([[Grande Medo|fase do ''Grande Medo]]). Temendo o radicalismo, na noite de 4 de agosto, a Assembléia Nacional Constituinte aprovou a abolição dos direitos feudais, gradualmente e mediante amortização, além de as terras da Igreja haverem sido confiscadas. Daí por diante, a igualdade jurídica seria a regra. A Elaboração de uma Constituição thumb|esquerda|upright|Declaração dos Direitos do Homem e do Cidadão. A Assembléia Nacional Constituinte aprovou a legislação, pela qual era abolido o regime feudal e senhorial e suprimido o dízimo. Outras leis proibiram a venda de cargos públicos e a isenção tributária das camadas privilegiadas. E, para dar continuidade ao trabalho, decidiu pela elaboração de uma Constituição. Na introdução, que seria denominada [[Declaração dos Direitos do Homem e do Cidadão|'Declaração dos Direitos do Homem e do Cidadão']] (Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen), os delegados formularam os ideais da Revolução, sintetizados em três princípios: "Liberdade, Igualdade, Fraternidade " (Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité). Inspirada na Declaração de Independência dos Estados Unidos e divulgada em 26 de agosto, a primeira Declaração dos Direitos do Homem e do Cidadão (a que não terá sido estranha a ação do então embaixador dos EUA em Paris, Thomas Jefferson) foi síntese do pensamento iluminista liberal e burguês. Nesse documento, em que se pode ver claramente a influência da Revolução Americana, defendia-se o direito de todos à liberdade, à propriedade, à igualdade - igualdade jurídica, e não social nem econômica - e de resistência à opressão. A desigualdade social e de riqueza continuavam existindo. O nascimento, a tradição e o sangue já não podiam continuar a ser os únicos critérios utilizados para distinguir socialmente os homens. Na prática, tais critérios foram substituídos pelo dinheiro e pela propriedade, que, a partir daí, passam a garantir a seus detentores prestígio social. thumb|[[Palácio das Tulherias.]] Pressionado pela opinião pública, Luís XVI deixou Versalhes, estabelecendo-se no Palácio das Tulherias, em Paris (outubro de 1789). Ali, o monarca era mais acessível às massas parisienses. Fervilhavam os clubes: a imprensa tinha papel cada vez maior nos acontecimentos políticos. Jean-Paul Marat e Hébert escreviam artigos incendiários. A nobreza conservadora e o alto clero abandonaram a França, refugiando-se nos países ainda absolutistas, de onde conspiravam contra a revolução. Numa reação contra os privilégios do clero e buscando recursos para sanar o déficit público, o governo desapropriou os bens da Igreja, colocou-os à venda e, com o produto, emitiu bônus do tesouro, os assignats, que valeram como papel-moeda, logo depreciado. As propriedades da Igreja passaram majoritariamente às mãos da burguesia, restando aos camponeses as propriedades menores, que puderam ser adquiridas mediante facilitações. thumb|O retorno de Luís XVI a Paris após sua desastrada fuga. Em agosto de 1790, foi votada a Constituição Civil do Clero, separando Igreja e Estado e transformando os clérigos em assalariados do governo, a quem deviam obediência. Determinava também que os bispos e padres de paróquia seriam eleitos por todos os eleitores, independentemente de filiação religiosa. O papa opôs-se a isso. Os clérigos deveriam jurar a nova Constituição. Os que o fizeram ficaram conhecidos como juramentados; os que se recusaram passaram a ser chamados de refratários e engrossaram o campo da contra-revolução. Procurando frear o movimento popular, a Assembleia Nacional Constituinte, pela Lei de Le Chapelier, proibiu associações e coalizões profissionais (sindicatos), sob pena de morte. No palácio real, conspirava-se abertamente. O rei, a rainha, seus conselheiros, os embaixadores da Áustria e da Prússia eram os principais nomes de tal conspiração. A Áustria e a Prússia, países absolutistas, invadiram a França, que foi derrotada porque oficiais ligados à nobreza permitiram o malogro do exército francês. Denunciou-se a traição na Assembléia. Em junho de 1791 a família real tentou fugir para a Áustria. O rei foi descoberto na fronteira, em Varennes, e obrigado a voltar. A assembléia Nacional, contudo, acabou por absolver Luís XVI, mantendo a monarquia. Para justificar essa decisão, alegou que o rei, ao invés de fugir, fora seqüestrado. A Guarda Nacional, comandada por La Fayette, reprimiu violentamente a multidão que queria a deposição do rei. A Constituição de 1791 thumb|esquerda|Proclamação da [[Constituição francesa de 1791.]] Em setembro de 1791, foi promulgada a primeira Constituição da França que resumia as realizações da Revolução. Foi implantada uma monarquia constitucional, isto é, o rei perdeu seus poderes absolutos e criou-se uma efetiva separação entre os poderes Legislativo, Executivo e Judiciário. Além disso, foram concedidos direitos civis completos aos cidadãos. A população foi dividida em cidadãos ativos e passivos. Somente os cidadãos ativos, que pagavam impostos e possuíam dinheiro ou propriedades, participavam da vida política. Era o voto censitário. Os passivos eram os não-votantes, como mulheres, trabalhadores desempregados e outros. Apesar de ter limitado os poderes do rei, este tinha ainda o direito de designar seus ministros. De mais, a constituição aboliu o feudalismo, nacionalizava os bens eclesiásticos e reconhecia a igualdade civil e jurídica entre os cidadãos. Em síntese, a Constituição de 1791 estabeleceu na França as linhas gerais para o surgimento de uma sociedade burguesa e capitalista em lugar da anterior, feudal e aristocrática. Apesar disso, este projeto não teve muita sustentação. Alguns setores urbanos queriam continuar com o processo revolucionário, enquanto nobres fugiam e se refugiavam no exterior, planejando à distância organizar violentamente uma revanche armada. Os emigrados tinham apoio de Estados Absolutistas como Áustria e Prússia, que viam o resultado do movimento revolucionário francês como perigoso para os seus domínios. Em agosto de 1791, após a tentativa frustrada de fuga da família real para a Áustria, os países que até então apoiavam a França lançaram a Declaração de Pillnitz, que afirmava (e apoiava) a restauração da monarquia francesa como um projeto de interesse comum a todos os Estados europeus. A população francesa ficou enfurecida, pois enxergava esta ação como uma intromissão direta aos assuntos do país. A Assembleia Legislativa (1791-1792) [[Imagem:LuisXVImoneda.JPG|thumb|400px|Moeda francesa de 1791. No anverso aparece o rei Luis XVI com o epígrafe: Luis XVI rei dos franceses. No reverso aparecem o fascio e o barrete frígio, ambos símbolos próprios da Assembléia Nacional Constituínte, finalmente asociados completamente com a República francesa.]] Em 1791, iniciou-se a fase denominada Monarquia Constitucional. Nas eleições de outubro de 1791, as cadeiras da Assembléia Legislativa foram ocupadas predominantemente por elementos da burguesia. A Assembléia Legislativa, que iniciou suas sessões em 1º de outubro, era formada por 750 membros, sem experiência política. Embora a burguesia tivesse de enfrentar, dentro da Assembléia, a oposição da aristocracia, cujos deputados ocupavam o lado direito de quem entrava no recinto de reuniões, e também dos democratas, que ocupavam o lado esquerdo, as maiores dificuldades estavam fora da Assembléia. À extrema direita, o rei e a aristocracia se recusavam a aceitar qualquer compromisso. À extrema esquerda, a pequena e média burguesia sentiam-se lesadas e enganadas. Os camponeses, desesperados, porque tinham de pagar pela extinção dos direitos feudais, retomaram a violência. O confisco dos bens da Igreja e a Constituição do Clero, que faziam com que os religiosos rompessem com o papado, levaram a maior parte do clero para o campo da Contra-Revolução. Apesar de todas as dificuldades, a alta burguesia se mantinha no poder. A Queda da Monarquia Os emigrados buscavam apoio externo para restaurar o Estado absoluto. As vizinhas potências absolutistas apoiavam esses movimentos, pois temiam a irradiação das ideias revolucionárias francesas para seus países. Os emigrados e as monarquias absolutistas formaram uma aliança destinada a restaurar, na França, os poderes absolutos de Luís XVI. Alegando a necessidade de se restaurar a dignidade real da França, na Declaração de Pillnitz (1791) esses países ameaçaram a França de uma intervenção. Em 1792, a Assembléia Legislativa aprovou uma declaração de guerra contra a Áustria. É interessante salientar que a burguesia e a aristocracia queriam a guerra por motivos diferentes. Enquanto para a burguesia a guerra seria breve e vitoriosa, para o rei e a aristocracia seria a esperança de retorno ao velho regime. Palavras de Luís XVI: "Em lugar de uma guerra civil, esta será uma guerra política" e da rainha Maria Antonieta: "Os imbecis a burguesia! Não vêem que nos servem". Portanto, o rei e a aristocracia não vacilaram em trair a França revolucionária. Diante da aproximação dos exércitos coligados estrangeiros, formaram-se por toda a França batalhões de voluntários. Luís XVI e Maria Antonieta foram presos, acusados de traição ao país por colaborarem com os invasores. thumb|250px|A Batalha de Valmy. Verdun, última defesa de Paris, foi sitiada pelos prussianos. O povo, chamado a defender a revolução, saiu às ruas e massacrou muitos partidários do Antigo Regime. Sob o comando de Danton, Robespierre e Marat, foram distribuídas armas ao povo e foi organizada a Comuna Insurrecional de Paris. As palavras de Danton ressoaram de forma marcante nos corações dos revolucionários. Disse ele: "Para vencer os inimigos, necessitamos de audácia, cada vez mais audácia, e então a França estará salva". O povo, entre o pânico e o rancor, responsabiliza os inimigos internos pela situação. Entre 2 e 6 de setembro de 1792, são massacrados os padres refratários, os suspeitos de atividades contra-revolucionárias e os presos de delito comum das prisões de Paris. A matança dura vários dias sem que as autoridades administrativas ousem intervir. Os chamados “massacres de Setembro”, que chocam a opinião pública, marcam uma página importante da Revolução. Em 20 de setembro aconteceu aquilo que parecia impossível: as tropas revolucionárias, famintas, mal vestidas, mas alimentadas por seus ideais, derrotaram, ao som da Marselhesa (o hino da revolução), a coligação antifrancesa na Batalha de Valmy. A Convenção (1792-1795) thumb|esquerda|upright|[[Georges Jacques Danton.]] Após o término das deliberações da Assembléia Constituinte em 1791, a burguesia passou a uma posição conservadora, por entender que as principais mudanças já haviam sido implementadas na sociedade francesa. A situação do povo mais pobre, porém, pouco tinha mudado. Os camponeses continuavam sem terra e nas cidades a situação tornava-se cada vez mais desesperadora. Em agosto de 1792, uma intensa mobilização popular destronou o rei, e depois de elaborar a Carta Magna francesa, a Assembléia Nacional Constituinte dissolveu-se. A Assembléia Legislativa substituiu a Constituinte. Ameaça de intervenção externa, crise econômica e inflação. abril de 1792: Declaração de guerra à Áustria e à Prússia; exércitos inimigos chegam a ameaçar a cidade de Paris; ala radical proclama a “pátria em perigo” e distribui armas à população parisiense.Comuna de Paris assume o poder e exige da Assembléia o afastamento do rei. 10 de agosto de 1792: Parisienses atacam o palácio real, detêm o soberano e exigem que o Legislativo suspenda-o de suas funções.Esvaziada de seu poder, a Assembléia convoca a eleição de uma Convenção Nacional. A revolução entrou numa fase radical. As primeiras medidas tomadas pela Convenção foram a Proclamação da República e a promulgação de uma nova Constituição (21 de setembro de 1792). Eleita sem a divisão dos eleitores em passivos e ativos, a alta burguesia monarquista foi derrotada. A Convenção contava com o predomínio dos representantes da burguesia. thumb|upright|[[Maximilien de Robespierre.]] Entre os revolucionários de 1789, houve divisão. A grande burguesia não queria aprofundar a revolução, temendo o radicalismo popular. Aliada aos setores da nobreza liberal e do baixo clero, formou o [[Girondino|'Clube dos Girondinos']]. O nome "girondino" (do francês girondin) deve-se ao fato de Brissot, principal líder dessa facção, representar o departamento da Gironda e de seus principais líderes serem provenientes de lá. Eles ocupavam os bancos inferiores no salão das sessões. Os jacobinos (do francês jacobin) — assim chamados porque se reuniam no convento de Saint Jacques — queriam aprofundar a revolução, aumentando os direitos do povo; eram liderados pela pequena burguesia e apoiados pelos sans-culottes, as massas populares de Paris. Ocupavam os assentos superiores no salão das sessões, recebendo o nome de montanha. Seus principais líderes foram Danton, Marat e Robespierre. Sua facção mais radical era representada pelos raivosos, liderados por Jacques Hébert, que queriam o povo no poder. Havia ainda um grupo de deputados sem opiniões muito firmes, que votavam na proposta que tinha mais chances de vencer. Eram chamados de planície ou pântano. Havia ainda os cordeliers (camadas mais baixas) e os feuillants (a burguesia financeira). thumb|esquerda|upright|[[Jean Paul Marat.]] As modernas designações políticas de direita, centro e esquerda surgem neste momento: com relação à mesa da presidência identificavam-se à direita os girondinos, que desejavam consolidar as conquistas burguesas, estancar a revolução e evitar a radicalização; ao centro, a Planície ou Pântano, grupo de burgueses sem posição política definida; e à esquerda, a Montanha, composta pela pequena burguesia jacobina que liderava os sans-culottes, e que defendia o aprofundamento da revolução. Dirigida inicialmente pelos girondinos, a convenção realizava uma política contraditória: era revolucionária na política externa — ao combater os países absolutistas — mas conservadora na interna — ao procurar se acomodar com a nobreza, tentar salvar a vida do rei e combater os revolucionários mais radicais. Nesse primeiro período, foram descobertos documentos secretos de Luís XVI, no Palácio das Tulherias, que provaram o seu comprometimento com o rei da Áustria. O fato acelerou as pressões para que o rei fosse julgado como traidor. Na Convenção, a Gironda dividiu-se: alguns optaram por um indulto, outros pela pena de morte. Os jacobinos, reforçados pelas manifestações populares, exigiam a execução do rei, indicando o fim da supremacia girondina na Revolução. República Jacobina thumb|A grande [[guilhotina desce sobre a cabeça de Luís XVI, que é exibida ao povo, como se costumava fazer com todos os executados.]] Os jacobinos, com apoio dos sans-culottes e da Comuna de Paris (designação que foi dada ao novo governo local da cidade), assumiram o poder no momento crítico da Revolução. A Convenção reconheceu a existência do Ser Supremo e da imortalidade da alma. A virtude seria o elemento essencial da República. Em 21 de janeiro de 1793, Luís XVI foi executado na guilhotina na praça da Revolução. Vários países europeus, como a Áustria, Prússia, Holanda, Espanha e Inglaterra, indignados e temendo que o exemplo francês se refletisse em seus territórios, formaram a Primeira Coligação contra a França. Encabeçando a Coligação, a Inglaterra financiava os grandes exércitos continentais para conter a ascensão burguesa da França, seu potencial concorrente nos negócios europeus. thumb|esquerda|upright|[[Louis Antoine Léon de Saint-Just.]] No departamento de Vendéia, no oeste da França, camponeses contra-revolucionários, instigados pela Igreja, pela nobreza e pelos ingleses, tomaram o poder. Os girondinos tentaram frear a proposta de mobilização geral do povo francês, temendo a perda do poder e a radicalização da revolução, que ameaçaria suas propriedades e bens. Em resposta, em 2 de Junho de 1793, a população de Paris, agitada pelos partidários de Hébert, cercou o prédio da convenção, pedindo a prisão dos deputados girondinos. Os membros da Gironda foram expulsos da convenção deixando uma triste herança: inflação, carestia e avanço da contra-revolução, tudo isso agravado pela guerra no plano externo. Marat, Hébert, Danton, Saint-Just e Robespierre assumiram o poder, dando início ao período da Convenção Montanhesa. A Contra-Revolução Camponesa da Vendéia e a ameaça externa colocavam a revolução à beira do abismo. Para combater essa situação, os jacobinos organizaram os comitês, cujos objetivos eram controlar o governo, combater os contra-revolucionários e mobilizar a França para uma guerra total em defesa da revolução. thumb|upright|''[[Marat assassinado|A Morte de Marat'' (1793), tela do pintor francês Jacques-Louis David (Museus Reais de Belas-Artes, Bruxelas).]] Devido ao predomínio da atuação popular, esse período caracterizou-se por ser o mais radical de toda a Revolução. O governo jacobino dirigia o país por meio do Comitê de Salvação Pública, responsável pela administração e defesa externa do país, de início comandado por Danton, seu criador. Abaixo, vinha o Comité de Segurança Geral, que cuidava da segurança interna, e a seguir o Tribunal Revolucionário, que julgava os opositores da revolução em julgamentos sumários. Decretada a mobilização geral, criou-se uma economia de guerra, com o racionamento das mercadorias e o combate aos especuladores, que, aproveitando-se da situação, escondiam os produtos para aumentar os preços. Os jornais populares utilizavam-se de linguagem grosseira para caracterizar os aristocratas e inimigos da revolução. Ao mesmo tempo em que pediam que fossem punidos, pregavam as virtudes revolucionárias, o patriotismo e a defesa intransigente da revolução. O mais importante desses jornais era O amigo do povo (L'Ami du Peuple), dirigido pelo jacobino Marat. thumb|esquerda|Interior de um comitê revolucionário durante o terror. Quando, em julho, Marat foi assassinado pela jovem Charlotte Corday, os ânimos se exaltaram. Considerado excessivamente moderado, Danton foi substituído por Robespierre e expulso do partido. O Comitê de Salvação Pública, liderado por Robespierre, assumiu plenos poderes. Tinha início o [[Terror (Revolução Francesa)|'Grande Terror']], Terror Jacobino ou, simplesmente, Terror. Milhares de pessoas — a ex-rainha Maria Antonieta, o químico Antoine Lavoisier (considerado o criador da Química moderna), aristocratas, clérigos, girondinos, especuladores, inimigos reais ou presumidos da revolução — foram detidas, julgadas sumariamente e guilhotinadas. Os direitos individuais foram suspensos e, diariamente, realizavam-se, sob aplausos populares, execuções públicas e em massa. O líder jacobino Robespierre, sancionando as execuções sumárias, anunciara que a França não necessitava de juízes, mas de mais guilhotinas. O resultado foi a condenação à morte de 35 mil a 40 mil pessoas. A Insurreição camponesa da Vendéia foi esmagada. O exército francês começou a ganhar terreno nos campos de batalha em 1794 e a coalizão antifrancesa foi derrotada. Cansada do terror, execuções, congelamento de preços e dos excessos revolucionários, a burguesia queria paz para seus negócios. Essa posição era defendida pelos jacobinos liderados por Danton. Os sans-culottes — que eram a plebe urbana — pretendiam radicalizar mais a revolução, posição defendida pelos raivosos. A falta de habilidade política de Robespierre ficou evidente quando, declarando a "pátria em perigo", tomou uma série de medidas impopulares para evitar as radicalizações — os partidários e políticos mais radicais, como a ala esquerda, dos partidários de Hébert, e da ala direita, que tinha como líder Danton, foram executados. A facção de centro, liderada por Robespierre e Saint-Just, triunfou, porém ficou isolada. Reação Termidoriana thumb|Os eventos da noite de 9 Termidor. Muitos girondinos que sobreviveram ao Terror, aliados aos deputados da planície, articularam um golpe. Em 27 de julho (9 Termidor, de acordo com o calendário revolucionário francês) a Convenção, numa rápida manobra, derrubou Robespierre e seus partidários. Robespierre apelou para que as massas populares saíssem em sua defesa. Mas os que podiam mobilizá-las — como os raivosos — estavam mortos, e os sans-culottes não atenderam ao chamado. Robespierre e os dirigentes jacobinos foram guilhotinados sumariamente. A Comuna de Paris e o partido jacobino deixaram de existir. Era o golpe de 9 Termidor, que marcou a queda da pequena burguesia jacobina e a volta da grande burguesia girondina ao poder. O movimento popular entrou em franca decadência. A Convenção Termidoriana (1794-1795) foi curta, mas permitiu a reativação do projeto político burguês com a anulação de várias decisões montanhesas, como a Lei do Preço Máximo (congelamento da economia) e o encerramento da supremacia da Junta de Salvação Pública. Foram extintas as prisões arbitrárias e os julgamentos sumários. Todos os clubes políticos foram dissolvidos e os jacobinos passaram a ser perseguidos. Em 1795, a Convenção elaborou uma nova constituição - a Constituição do Ano III -, suprimindo o sufrágio universal e resgatando o voto censitário para as eleições legislativas, marginalizando, assim, grande parcela da população. A carta reservava o poder à burguesia. No final de 1795, de acordo com a nova Constituição, a Convenção cedeu lugar ao Diretório, formado por cinco membros eleitos pelos deputados. Iniciou-se, assim, a República do Diretório. O Diretório (1795-1799) O Diretório (1794 a 1799) foi uma fase conservadora, marcada pelo retorno da Alta Burguesia ao poder e pelo aumento do prestígio do Exército apoiado nas vitórias obtidas nas Campanhas externas. Uma nova constituição entregou o Poder Executivo ao Diretório, uma comissão constituída de cinco diretores eleitos por cinco anos. Esta carta previa o direito de voto masculino aos alfabetizados. O poder legislativo era exercido por duas câmaras, o Conselho dos Anciãos e o Conselho dos Quinhentos. thumb|esquerda|Graco Babeuf, líder da Conjuração dos Iguais. Era a república dos proprietários que enfrentavam uma grave crise financeira. Registra-se uma oposição interna ao governo devido à crise econômica e à anulação das conquistas sociais jacobinas. Tentativas de golpe à direita (monarquistas ou realistas) e à esquerda (jacobinos) ocorreram neste período. As ações contra o novo governo se sucediam. Em 1795, um golpe realista foi abortado em Paris. Aproveitando o descontentamento dos sans-culottes, os remanescentes jacobinos tentaram organizar em 1796 a chamada [[Conjuração dos Iguais|'Conjuração']] ou Conspiração dos Iguais, liderada por François Noël Babeuf (mais conhecido como Graco Babeuf). Os seguidores desse movimento popular, com algumas pinceladas socialistas, desejavam não apenas igualdades de direitos (igualdade perante a lei), mas também igualdade nas condições de vida. Babeuf achava que a única maneira de alcançar a igualdade era com a abolição da propriedade privada. A insurreição foi denunciada antes mesmo de se iniciar e seus líderes, Graco Babeuf e Buonarroti, foram condenados à guilhotina. As ideias de Babeuf, entretanto, serviram de base para a luta da classe operária no século XIX. Externamente, entretanto, o exército acumulava vitórias contra as forças absolutistas de Espanha, Holanda, Prússia e reinos da Itália, que, em 1799, formaram a Segunda Coligação contra a França revolucionária. Napoleão Bonaparte no Poder thumb|upright|Destacando-se no assédio de [[Toulon, em 1793, Napoleão Bonaparte tornou-se general. Em 1796, Bonaparte esmagou uma insurreição monarquista.]] O governo não era respeitado pelas outras camadas sociais. Os burgueses mais lúcidos e influentes perceberam que com o Diretório não teriam condição de resistir aos inimigos externos e internos e manter o poder. Eles acreditavam na necessidade de uma ditadura militar, uma espada salvadora, para manter a ordem, a paz, o poder e os lucros. A figura que sobressai no fim do período é a de Napoleão Bonaparte. Ele era o general francês mais popular e famoso da época. Quando estourou a revolução, era apenas um simples tenente e, como os oficiais oriundos da nobreza abandonaram o exército revolucionário ou dele foram demitidos, fez uma carreira rápida. Aos 24 anos já era general de brigada. Após um breve período de entusiasmo pelos jacobinos, chegando até mesmo a ser amigo dos familiares de Robespierre, afastou-se deles quando estavam sendo depostos. Lutou na Revolução contra os países absolutistas que invadiram a França e foi responsável pelo sufocamento do golpe de 1795. Enviado ao Egito para tentar interferir nos negócios do império inglês, o exército de Napoleão foi cercado pela marinha britânica nesse país, então sobre tutela inglesa. Napoleão abandonou seus soldados e, com alguns generais fiéis, retornou à França, onde, com apoio de dois diretores e de toda a grande burguesia, suprimiu o Diretório e instaurou o Consulado, dando início ao período napoleônico em 18 de brumário (10 de novembro de 1799). O Consulado era representado por três elementos: Napoleão, o abade Sieyès e Roger Ducos. Na realidade o poder concentrou-se nas mãos de Napoleão, que ajudou a consolidar as conquistas burguesas da Revolução. Datas e Fatos Essenciais * 1787: Revolta dos Notáveis * 1789: Revolta do Terceiro Estado; 14 de julho: Tomada da Bastilha; 26 de agosto: Declaração dos Direitos do Homem e do Cidadão. * 1790: Confisco dos bens do Clero. * 1791: Constituição que estabeleceu a Monarquia Constitucional. * 1791: Tentativa de fuga e prisão do rei Luís XVI. * 1792: Invasão da França pela Áustria e Prússia. * 1793: Oficialização da República e morte do Rei Luís XVI; 2ª Constituição. * 1793: Terror contra os inimigos da revolução. * 1794: Deposição de Robespierre. * 1795: Regime do Diretório — 3ª Constituição. * 1799: Golpe do 18 de brumário (9 de novembro) de Napoleão. Reações e comentários no estrangeiro Reino Unido Entre os britânicos que acolheram (inicialmente) a Revolução Francesa como um acontecimento positivo conta-se Dugald Stewart. Stewart seguiu os acontecimentos em Paris nesse verão dramático de 1789. Ele acreditava nos princípios pelos quais a revolução se batia. Sentiu-se repelido quando leu os comentários de Edmund Burke no seu "Reflections on the Revolution in France". Burke previu acertadamente que a Revolução Francesa acabaria na perdição, terror, morte e ditadura. Um aluno de Stewart, James Mackintosh, escreveu em resposta uma apaixonada defesa da causa francesa. Nos anos seguintes, Stewart defendeu ainda a Revolução, apesar de o terror e o caos serem evidentes. Em novembro de 1791, Dugald Stewart escreve a um amigo: "As pequenas desordens que podem ocorrer num país onde as coisas em geral correm tão bem são de menor importância". Já no ano seguinte ver-se-ia que Burke tinha razão. Edmund Burke faleceu em 1797, convicto de que a Revolução Francesa acabaria por terminar na ditadura. Napoleão veio dar-lhe razão. Burke ganhou na sociedade britânica uma reputação de um homem clarividente e perspicaz. Em forte contraste, Dugald Stewart perdeu o respeito dos seus concidadãos e foi ostracizado em Edimburgo, onde vivia. James Mackintosh pediu desculpas publicamente por criticar Burke e tornou-se um forte crítico do regime francês e das revoluções em geral. Raymond Aron O sociólogo do século XX Raymond Aron (1905 — 1983) escreve em O ópio dos intelectuais o seguinte, a propósito da revolução francesa, comparando-a com a evolução da Inglaterra: :A passagem do Ancien Régime para a sociedade moderna é consumada na França com uma ruptura e uma brutalidade únicas. Do outro lado do Canal da Mancha, na Inglaterra, o regime constitucional foi instaurado progressivamente, as instituições representativas advêm do parlamento, cujas origens remontam aos costumes medievais. No século XVIII e XIX, a legitimidade democrática se substitui à legitimidade monárquica sem a eliminar totalmente, a igualdade dos cidadãos apagou pouco a pouco a distinção dos "Estados" (Nobreza, clero e povo). As ideias que a revolução francesa lança em tempestade através da Europa: soberania do povo, exercício da autoridade conforme a regras, assembléias eleitas e soberanas, supressão de diferenças de estatutos pessoais, foram realizadas em Inglaterra, por vezes mais cedo do que em França, sem que o povo, em sobressalto de Prometeu, sacudisse as suas correntes. A "democratização" foi ali (em Inglaterra) a obra de partidos rivais. :(...) O Ancien Régime desmoronou-se (na França) a um só golpe, quase sem defesa. E a França precisou de um século para encontrar outro regime que fosse aceito pela grande maioria da nação.'' Ver também * Encyclopédie * Tabela cronológica da Revolução Francesa * Barrete frígio * Guerras Revolucionárias Francesas * Napoleão I de França * Filmes sobre a Revolução Francesa ** Danton ** Maria Antonieta Ligações externas * * Categoria:História da França Categoria:Revolução Francesa